


Artificial

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fake Feelings, M/M, ill add more tags later, it gets better though, remember to love winwin everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Sicheng pretends to love Yuta back, because he doesn’t have the heart to reject him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Lies

> ☁︎

Sicheng let a long, exhausted sigh as he stared at the ceiling, as if it's the most fascinating thing to ever exist. His mind was all over the place. Thinking of one problem, then thinking of another problem. His train of thoughts never stopped.

It was all because of a certain Japanese boy, that went by the name of Yuta Nakamoto.

Yesterday night, he got a call from Yuta. He sounded nervous. Sicheng was wondering why the older was calling, when he could literally just come to the Wayv dorm to talk.

But after a lot of rambling from Yuta, he finally tells Sicheng the whole reason why he called.

**_"I like you, a lot."_ **

He still remembers the exact words he said. He doesn't remember what he said before, or what he said after. All he could think about were those 5 words.

He remembers vividly telling Yuta that he had to go. He feels incredibly awful about that. He's been avoiding the older all day. He wouldn't go to the cafeteria, the lounge area, the library, study rooms, or try to pass the practice room that 127 were using. He just stayed in the practice room where the rest of the Wayv members were.

It's now 11pm, and he's successfully avoided Yuta. He's bumped into Taeyong, which wasn't good, because the older kept telling him that Yuta was looking for him. He's made up an excuse about being too busy, which thankfully, Taeyong believed.

"You look like a depressed dog. What's wrong?" Ten asked, walking to his bed, as he dried his hair with a towel. Sicheng slowly turned his head to the left, looking to Ten with sad eyes.

"Holy shit, I was joking earlier, but you really look depressed." Ten said, looking to Sicheng with a shocked expression. It's rare to see Sicheng looking sad.

"I feel like a terrible person." Sicheng said, turning back to look at the ceiling. He could hear Ten getting under the covers.

"Why? Did something happen?" Ten asked, as he rubbed on some lotion on his face. Even though he skin looks flawless, he still needed to put the lotion on.

"Someone confessed to me. But I don't like them back. I care about this person a lot, and I don't want to hurt their feelings by saying I don't like them. Now I feel like a terrible person, because I've been avoiding them all day." Sicheng said.

"Just tell them you don't like them. It's easier than letting them think you might actually like them." Ten said, like it was no big deal.

"But, what if it ruins our friendship? If that happens, then everyone else will be uncomfortable if we're in the same room together." Sicheng said, letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Ten asked, looking to Sicheng with a confused expression. Sicheng looked back, and cursed at himself for letting that slip. Before he could try and fix this, Ten already had an idea.

"Oh shit... is it a member?" Ten whispered with wide eyes. Sicheng gave up. He couldn't keep anything from his roommate anyway.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! Who is it? I'm suddenly interested!" Ten said, getting off his bed, and ran to Sichengs bed.

"I'm not telling you." Sicheng said, trying to push Ten off the bed, but he wouldn't move.

"Is it Taeil? Renjun? Taeyong?" Ten asked with a smile. Sicheng only grimace at all those names.

"First of all, why would you name Renjun? He's like a baby. Second, Taeyong is like an older brother. Third, Taeil is just a friend." Sicheng said, shaking his head at the thought of any of those people confessing.

Okay, maybe if it was them, he would probably just tell them he didn't like them back. But for some reason, he didn't want to hurt Yuta. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with him.

"I know who it is." Ten said.

"It's obviously Jungwoo." Ten said, like he knew along. Sicheng only rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm gonna be honest. It's most likely Yuta." Ten said, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why do you say that?" Sicheng asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because. I'm not stupid. I've seen the way he treats you, and looks at you. He treats you differently than with the others. He looks at you as if he's look at his favourite food. It's kinda obvious. But the other members only see it as 'brotherly love" Ten said. The two suddenly got quiet. Sicheng was looking at his hands, not knowing what to think.

Maybe he's been oblivious. He feels bad for not catching on. All his focus has been on work, that he hasn't been able to notice the small stuff Yuta does for him, that he won't do for the other members.

"I don't know how to tell him I don't like him back." Sicheng whispered. He really didn't want to hurt Yuta's feelings. He doesn't want to ruin his close relationship with him.

"Tell him. Tell him that you don't return the feelings. But don't be straight up blunt with it. Give him hints, then tell him." Ten suggested. Sicheng nodded, not knowing what else to do. He's never had this happen before. All those times he had people confess to him, they were just people who he didn't know personally. But Yuta was completely different.

**~**

"Lunch time." Lucas said, wiping the sweat off his face with a clean towel. The group had just finished dance practice, and were now on lunch break. Everyone left to the cafeteria to go find something to eat. Sicheng stayed back, knowing Yuta would most likely try and find him.

After everyone left, he sat in the middle of the room, and just started to scroll through his phone. Waiting for a certain someone to come.

After a good 10 minutes, the door finally opened. He looked up, and saw Yuta standing there smiling. But it didn't reach his eyes, like it normally would. He didn't like that.

"There you are. I've been looking for you yesterday. But then I heard you were busy, so I just left you alone." Yuta said, walking in slowly towards Sicheng.

"Yeah, I had a lot of stuff to do yesterday." Sicheng said, chuckling, trying to lighten the mood. The tension in the air felt weird. It was unnatural.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about that time I called." Yuta said, sitting down in front of Sicheng, keeping a little bit of distance. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous around the younger. Out of all his friends, Sicheng was one of the only ones he feels most comfortable with.

"About that..." Sicheng started, scratching the back of his neck, completely avoiding looking directly at Yuta.

It got quiet for a second. No words were exchanged. No sound was made. The only noise that could be heard was their soft breathing. The awkwardness started to crowd in, making both boys uncomfortable.

"You don't like me back?" Yuta asked softly. Almost like a whisper. You could already hear the disappointment in his voice. His face fell, looking to the floor, feeling embarrassed.

Sicheng didn't like that. He didn't like how disappointed Yuta looked. He didn't like how upset, and embarrassed he looked. He couldn't even imagine how he felt.

"I like you back." Sicheng said quickly. He mentally cursed at himself for saying that. Yuta looked up with a small smile.

"Really?" Yuta asked with nervousness. Sicheng immediately felt bad for lying, but he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. So he nodded, smiling back. Yuta threw himself to Sicheng, wrapping his arms around his neck, as he rest his head on his shoulders.

The feeling of awkwardness and tension was suddenly gone. But Sicheng still felt bad. After the older pulled away, he quickly apologized. It got quiet again. None of them didn't know what to say exactly.

"Do you wanna... go out with me?" Yuta asked nervously. He fiddled with the rings on his fingers, as he impatiently waited for Sichengs answer. He knew it was probably too early to be asking that question. But he just wanted to have Sicheng to himself now.

Sicheng was kind of froze in his spot. He looked to Yuta, who was glancing up to him behind his bangs. He noticed how nervous Yuta looked.

"Sure." Sicheng said with a small smile. It's like he couldn't control what he was saying. Yuta smiled widely, then got up. He then bend down and grabbed Sichengs hands, and pulled him up.

"Let's go." Yuta said, walking to the door. Sicheng tilted his head in confusion.

"Where?"

"It's lunch. Let's go join everyone else." Yuta said, opening the door for the younger. Who nodded, completely forgetting that it was lunch break.

The two walked down the hallway towards the elevator. When they got to the elevator, Yuta pressed the button.

"Oh yeah, is it okay if we keep this a secret for a little bit? I'm kinda new to this, and I don't know how to feel if everyone knew." Sicheng said nervously. He hoped Yuta was okay with that. If everyone knew, he'd feel even more guilty.

"Sure. It's fine. Let's get used to this first." Yuta said, smiling to the boy. Sicheng smiled back. If Yuta was happy, then it's fine.

Everything will be fine. Just fine.

_**yutafic** _


	2. Confessions and movie nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng let’s Everything out to Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. I promise I haven’t forgotten about this book. This is actually one of the only stories I’m really interested in finishing.

"Sicheng! You keep messing up!" Kun said, glaring at him through the mirror. It made the Sicheng feel bad. They were supposed to practice, but all he could think about was how lied to Yuta. His mind wasn't in the right mindset to practice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling it today." Sicheng mumbled softly. He hung his head low, standing there awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He just wanted to go home, and sleep all day. He didn't want to deal with all this. At least not right now.

"Sicheng, we're all tired. Let's just finish this and get over it. After this is done, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll talk to the manger." Kun told promised him. Which Sicheng nodded to. He would rather miss a day of work, then feel like this all day. On the bright side, he won't have to bump into Yuta at all today.

**~**

"Okay, I talked to the manger, and he said it was fine," Kun said with a smile. Sicheng let out a sigh of relief. He could finally sleep and just ignore his problems for a few hours.

"But, he said you have to stay in the company building."

"What? Why?" Sicheng asked with a pout. He didn't want to stay here. Not in the same building as yuta. It’s not that didn’t like being around him. He just feels like a terrible person everytime Yuta smiles at him or greets him. He doesn’t deserve his kindness. Not after what he did. He doesn’t deserve to be trusted by the Japanese man.

“He didn’t tell me why. But what he did tell me was that you can leave at six.” Kun told him. Sicheng let out a sigh, but nodded back. He watched as Kun left the practice room to go finish the rest of his individual schedules for the day.

Sicheng didn’t really have a big schedule. He never did. Yukhei, Ten, and Kun probably had the busiest schedules out of everyone in the group. Kun being the leader, it was only natural for him to have lots to do in the day. Ten and Yukhei also had to do SuperM schedules.

Sichengs day would consist of him practicing all morning, vocal practice in the afternoon, then depending on the day, he would either go to English or Korean language classes, or have a meeting with Wayv, promotion staff, and the mangers about upcoming plans for the group.

But since he had the rest of the day off, he might as well just relax in lounge room. It was a pretty big room with couches, table seating areas, a fridge filled with new disposable water bottles, and small juice boxes. There was a large tv mounted on the wall, if anyone wanted to kill time by watching tv.

No one was really here during afternoons, because of their personal schedules, and work for the day. So the room was empty. Which is exactly what Sicheng wanted.

“Finally.” Sicheng muttered, falling down onto the couch. He lied there, hearing the faint sound of thumping and music from the practice room which was right beside this room. It wasn’t loud, so he was fine.

After what felt like forever, he checked the time, and noticed it was only 2pm. He’s only been lying here for an hour. The music from the next room over has disappeared. The room seemed to be getting colder, which made Sicheng uncomfortable. So he gets up from the couch, and makes his way for the door.

“I’m gonna go get something to eat.” Sicheng whispered to himself. He walked down the narrow hallways, making his way for the elevators. The cafeteria was on the second floor, and he was on the 5th floor. He prays not to bump into any of the 127 members.

When he pressed the button for the elevators, he stood there, waiting for the doors to open. Once it opened, the small space was empty. He let out a sigh of relief, and hoped luck was still on his side.

When he entered, he quickly pressed the button for the second floor. He was starting to get nervous, because he knew the 127 members liked to practice on the 3rd. The practice rooms were more bigger. He just hoped they were still practicing.

After he passed the 3rd floor, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and smiled. He successfully made it to the second floor without bumping into Yuta.

When the doors opened, he walked out and made his way to the cafeteria. There was staff and some trainees eating. Idols aren’t really here because of work.

He walked to the front, and ordered something simple. A cheese burger. He then payed for it when the lady gave him the food. The idols had some sort of discount, so he only had to pay 3 dollars for the food. Usually it would be 5.50.

“Winwin!” Sicheng turned to the sound of the voice, and immediately sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

“You scared me.” Sicheng said, rolling his eyes. He continued to go find a seat, with the smaller male following him.

“Why?” Ten asked with a chuckle.

“I thought you were someone else.” Sicheng muttered. He then took a bite out of his burger, and felt better with food finally in his stomach. He didn’t feel so nervous now.

“And who would that be?” Ten asked, taking a sip of his iced coffee. He leaned in closer, and stared at the younger with curiosity.

_Should I tell him?_

Sicheng was deep in thought, debating whether or not if he should just tell the older. He felt like this guilt was eating him, and he just needed to spill everything before he ends up blurting it out to Yuta. And that’s the last think he wants. He still needs time to think.

“Hello? Are you there?” Then asked, trying to snap the boy out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah.” Sicheng said, looking up to Ten with a sigh. He put down his burger, and calmed his nerves down.

_Why am I so nervous?_

“Hey, is something wrong?” Ten asked with a concern voice. He looked to the taller boy, who looked like he was about to break at any given time. He didn’t miss the way Sicheng’s breathing patterns seemed unusual.

“Ten, I did something horrible.” Sicheng let out with a frown. He looked like he was about to cry after he just said that.

“I did something so horrible.” Sicheng whispered again.

~

“So you’re telling me, _you_ told Yuta you liked him back because you didn’t know how to reject him?” Ten asked calmly. The two were in the lounge room alone. Sicheng has just finished explaining what happened and what he did.

He felt a bit of relief after he let it out. The feeling of being suffocated was no longer there, and he could breath again. But he knew he still had to deal with this situation, and he still had to see what Ten was thinking.

“Yeah.” Sicheng whispered softly. He looked to the floor, tapping his shoe on the floor, waiting for Ten to say something.

“But you actually _don’t_ like Yuta back, and now you feel bad for lying to your best friend?” Ten said. Sicheng nodded, not wanting to look Ten in the eyes, afraid he’ll look disgusted.

It got quiet for a few minutes. No words were said. No movement was made. Just the sound of their soft breathing was the only sound in the room. But yet, Sicheng felt like the silence was so loud. So damn loud, he couldn’t take it any longer.

He looked up, and saw Ten looking back straight at him.

“Tell him the truth before he finds out himself. He’ll be more hurt if you keep carrying this on. Sure, he’ll be mad and upset when you tell him now,” Ten said softly.

“But it’s better than him hating you later on. I know how close you guys are. I know how much you guys care for one another. So don’t ruin your friendship.” Ten told him. Sicheng let out a sigh. He knows he should just tell Yuta everything. But he’s scared. He’s so scared.

“I’m scared. I’m so scared of how he’ll react. I don’t want him to be hurt, especially if it’s because of me. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the feeling of seeing him hurt because of me.” Sicheng said with a frown. He cared so much about the older male.

“Then tell him Sicheng! You’re only hurting him more by doing this. You need to tell him, so this doesn’t get out of hand.” Ten said sternly. He cared about Sicheng a lot. He doesn’t want to know what will happen if he keeps doing this.

He knows that if Sicheng keeps this up, both of his friends will be hurt in the end. He doesn’t want that.

Sicheng was about to say something, but the door opened, and in came Yuta, Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun. Yuta smiled immediately. He came over to Sicheng, and gave him a hug.

This wasn’t unusual to see. So Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t say anything about it. But Ten on the other hand was looking at them with concern.

“Come over to the dorm! Let’s watch a movie.” Yuta said with a smile, seating himself next to the taller boy, his right arm still wrapped around his shoulders.

Sicheng looked to Ten for help, but the older only gave him a look, and quickly told the others he had to go meet Kun, leaving Sicheng with Yuta.

_Well, let’s watch a movie I guess._


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Sicheng have a movie date, and it ends up with Yuta trying to persuade Sicheng to sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I probably won’t update for awhile because writers block. But I’ll try sksjsj

“What do you want to watch?” Yuta asked softly, looking to the younger male who was seated just right beside him on the couch. He made sure the other members stayed in their rooms, saying he wanted to spend time with his best friend alone. It took a lot of convincing to his roommate Taeil. He knew the elder also missed the Chinese boy.

“Anything is fine with me.” Sicheng said, not making any eye contact with Yuta. His eyes stayed fixated on the tv which was on the main page of Netflix. Yuta didn’t think much of Sicheng’s _weird_ and _unusual_ actions.

  
Maybe he changed over the year. Yuta thought. He wouldn’t be surprised if the younger did change. Being around different people could change how he acted. 

“I ordered some food. It should be here soon.” Yuta said, inching closer to Sicheng. The Chinese boy nodded, and waited for Yuta to pick a movie to watch. He couldn’t stand this awkward silence.

After what seemed like hours, Yuta finally settled on watching some Japanese movie, making sure the subtitles were on so Sicheng could understand better. When the movie started playing, Sicheng finally relaxed.

_Just pretend it’s exactly how it was before all this_. Sicheng thought. If he pretends their still _friends_ , maybe he won’t make Yuta suspicious.

As the movie went on, he could feel Yuta tryingto sit closer. He didn’t react to that, because it didn’t bother him. Each time he got closer though, he got nervous.

He knows they’re _dating_ and this is supposed to be normal. But all he could think every time he’s with the older is that he’s the world’s shittiest friend and that he doesn’t deserves Yuta’s trust or respect.

When their thighs were touching, there was a knock at the front door, which caught Yuta’s attention. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and paused the movie. He then got up from his spot, and left to go get the food he ordered.

Sicheng let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and tried to calm himself. He just wanted to scream at Yuta and tell him everything. He wanted to tell him how he couldn’t reject him. He wanted to tell him how he doesn’t return the feelings. He wanted to tell him how he was sorry. But he was terrified. He was so scared of his friends reaction. How he would hate him forever.

_You deserve his hatred anyway. Friends don’t do this. They don’t lie._

“Here’s the food! I got Chinese because I was craving Chinese food.” Yuta told the younger boy, who looked like he was spacing out. But the smell of food got Sicheng looking to Yuta, who had two white plastic bags in his hands.

Yuta took out all the food, and placed it on the coffee table. Sicheng’s mouth watered. He hasn’t eaten since lunch, which was hours ago. Yuta sat back down, a small space between the two boys. The older handed Sicheng a pair of chopsticks, which he gladly took.

Yuta unpaused the movie, and went straight into the food. Sicheng was about to do the same, but stop midway.

_You don’t deserve his kindness_.

Sicheng let out a sigh, and dropped his hands to his laps, chopsticks still in his hand. Yuta stopped eating right away, noticing Sicheng’s behaviour.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Yuta asked worrying. His brows were furrowed, a small frown placed on his lips. He also dropped his food back down on the plate, and looked to Sicheng.

The Chinese boy didn’t know what to say at that moment. What could he say without exposing everything he’s done? There was nothing that came to mind. No words that he could form. He was utterly speechless.

“Do you not like the food?” Yuta asked with a soft voice. Sicheng immediately looked up, shaking his head quickly. He didn’t want Yuta to think he didn’t appreciate this. Because he truly appreciates Yuta spending his own money to buy him food.

“I do like the food! It’s just that...” Sicheng trailed off, still not knowing what to say. His mind was completely blank.

“Are you not hungry?” Yuta asked worried. Sicheng felt bad. Because he doesn’t want Yuta to think he wasted his money.

“It’s not that.” Sicheng muttered. He fiddled with the chopsticks which were still in his hands. He was getting nervous. The feeling of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

“Sicheng, tell me what’s wrong.” Yuta said, fully turning his whole body to look at the boy. He noticed how he the boy was fidgety. How his face expression shown worry. How nervous he was. Just his whole _aura_ seemed off.

Right then, Sicheng let out a breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. He turned to Yuta, and looked him straight at his face.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just... scared.” Sicheng mumbled the last part.

_Tell him._

“Why are you scared?” Yuta asked with a look of concern. His instantly grabbed on Sicheng’s hands, making the chopsticks drop from the boys hands.

_Tell him._

“I’ve never actually...”

**_Tell him_**.

“Been in a relationship before.” Sicheng said quietly. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the older. The guilt feeling was eating him, and he felt like crying. This wasn’t right. He was a terrible friend.

“That’s fine. You don’t have to be scared. We’ll go slow. If you aren’t comfortable with something, tell me. Okay?” Yuta said with a soft voice. A small smile was placed on his lips, comforting the boy.

Sicheng nodded, which made Yuta smile wider. He let go of the boys hands, and gave him a hug instead. His arms were wrapped around the Chinese boys neck, pulling him closer. Sicheng kept his arms still, feeling like he didn’t deserve his hug.

“Now, let’s eat and finish this movie.” Yuta said, pulling away. He grabbed his chopsticks, which were abandoned on the coffee table. Sicheng grabbed his chopsticks, which were still on his lap from when he dropped it. He ended up eating the food, promising that he would return the favour.

After the movie was finished, all the food was gone. Both boys ate all of it, which made Yuta laugh. He thought they weren’t gonna finish it.

When Sicheng checked the time, it read _10:45pm_. He also saw a notification from Kun, saying the door was locked and that he would have to call Yangyang or Hendery to open the door. Those two never slept, which is why those two would be the better option.

“I have to get back to the dorms.” Sicheng said to Yuta, who was cleaning up the living room. That made the male stop in his place, and pout.

“Can’t you sleepover? No one has schedules tomorrow.” Yuta said with a frown. He didn’t want to send Sicheng off. Because he doesn’t know when they’ll have time to hangout again. 127 were always busy, and never got time to rest. Wayv were always busy with their upcoming albums, or were always in China doing promotions. The two groups never see each other, except in the halls at the company building.

“I don’t know. I have to clean the dorm tomorrow.” Sicheng made you a lie, trying to get himself out of this situation. It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with Yuta. It’s that he doesn’t know if he could hold himself back from exposing everything.

“Please, the other members also miss you! Especially Mark and Taeil. I can call Kun, and tell him you can clean next time.” Yuta said, putting the garbage he was hold down as he sat next to Sicheng.

“Where am I supposed to sleep if I stay over?” Sicheng said, hoping Yuta would realize he would have no where to sleep if he did stay.

“You can sleep in my bed. I have a double bed!” Yuta smiled, coming up with an idea.

It got quiet for a few seconds.

“Fine.” Sicheng gave in.

The room was quiet. And dark. And chilly. The only noise that could be heard was Taeil’s soft breathing from across the room, and Yuta’s, who was right side him, facing the wall. He could also hear Donghyuck from across the hall playing his game. Which was normal.

At least it was only Donghyuck. At the Wayv dorm, Yangyang and Hendery were always playing. Sometimes Ten would join in. The dorm was never quiet. With Kun always yelling at them to be quiet, to Yukhei and literally any member talking about anything, to Yangyang and Ten fighting, to Hendery laughing everywhere. Xiaojun was probably the most quiet, but yet, he was also loud when the rest of the ‘99 liners were playing around with the consoles in the living room.

It almost felt weird being here, In the 127 dorms. It’s only been a year since he moved in with the wayv members, but a lot has changed. The 127 members had moved into 2 different dorms. The rest of the members that weren’t in this dorm were upstairs, in a different dorm.

He kind of felt homesick. He missed living with the members in the old dorm. He hates to admit it, but he missed the way everyone always babied him. Especially when Mark did it. It was funny. Because he was one of the maknaes, and there he was, babying someone older. He found it cute.

After what seemed like hours of walking through memory lane, he finally dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what Sicheng is doing is bad, but it will get better. Don’t hate him too much :((

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it :(


End file.
